Question: Omar was assigned pages 40 through 68 for homework last week. If Omar read all of the pages he was assigned, how many pages did he read?
Instead of counting pages 40 through 68, we can subtract 39 from each number so we instead consider pages 1 through 29. We see that Omar read 29 pages. Notice that he read 29 and not 28 pages.